Amor do Passado
by Sara Jaganshi
Summary: Estava agora num dilema mortal Tentaria se reaproximar do amor de sua vida, a única garota por quem seu coração bateu mais forte em todos esses anos ou iria negar a chance de revêla e pôla a salvo mais uma vez? A decisão poderia mudar sua vida.


P.S.:  
- blá – Fala de um personagem

"blá" – Pensamentos

&&&&& – Mudança de cena

**"Amor do Passado"**

Japão – Sarayashiki: 15:00 hs.

Kurama observava uma foto que possuía em seu computador.

"Como será que você está agora?" – Pensava o ruivo observando a foto, que exibia o rosto de uma linda garota de 14 anos de idade.

O telefone toca, interrompendo o silêncio que havia se instalado na casa do youko. O telefone toca mais uma vez. E outra.

"Esqueci que mamãe está viajando..."

- Shuuichi Minamino.

- Oi Shuuichi! Puxa, sempre tão formal... Bem, aqui é o Tasaka. Estudamos juntos até o terceiro ano da secundária. Lembra? – Diz uma voz que a muito o ruivo não ouvia.

- Claro que lembro. Você adorava me joga borrachas...

- Bom, eu te liguei porque quero que você venha para uma festa de boas vindas. – Diz o rapaz num tom de animação

- Boas vindas de quem? – Disse o ruivo para manter a conversa

- Da Maya... Lembra dela?

A raposa só não desabou porque já estava sentada na cadeira.

- Maya, a... A garota que estudava conosco no segundo ano da secundária? – Disse o ruivo enquanto tentava se repor

- É, ela mesma! Lembra que ela tinha viajado pro exterior no final do segundo ano? Então, ela está de volta! E a mãe dela está chamando todos que faziam parte da classe do último ano dela aqui para dar as boas vindas... Então? Você vai?

Kurama fica estático por alguns segundos, olhando para a foto no computador. Seria possível? Ou era um sonho? Ele não sabia. Estava agora num dilema mortal; iria e tentaria se reaproximar do amor de sua vida, a única garota por quem seu coração bateu mais forte em todos esses anos ou iria negar a chance de revê-la e pô-la a salvo mais uma vez? A decisão poderia mudar sua vida. Talvez para sempre.

- Shuuichi! Você ta aí? – Disse o rapaz do outro lado da linha, cuja voz parecia levemente confusa.

- Hã... Estou. Escuta, pode me dar o endereço da festa?

&&&&&

"Espero não me arrepender disso!" – Pensava o youko enquanto se olhava no espelho para terminar de se vestir.

Ele já estava bastante atrasado.

&&&&&

"Bom... O endereço é esse."

Do lado de fora tudo estava silencioso; só se ouvia o barulho de alguns carros passando e o dos próprios passos. O youko toca a campainha, e que surpresa ao ouvir música e barulho de gente rindo ao lhe abrirem a porta.

- O-oi! - Diz o ruivo um pouco sem jeito ao rever a garota por quem fora apaixonado secretamente aos seus 14 anos.

- Oi Shuuichi! Que bom que veio! – Diz a garota com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. – Sempre com as mãos nos bolsos não é? – Diz a garota que assim como Kurama havia deixado o cabelo crescer.

- É! É meu jeito! – Disse o ruivo mais sem jeito ainda pelo fato da garota ter notado.

- Claro!

&&&&&

- Shuuichi! Você chegou... Cara, sabia que eu realmente duvidei de que você vinha? – Disse Tasaka

- Eu tinha certeza de que você não vinha! – Disse uma garota de 17 ou 18 anos que possuía belos olhos castanhos.

- Acho que você se enganou, Sora. – Disse o youko com um risinho de canto de boca para a garota.

&&&&&

Horas e horas se passam, e Kurama percebe que essa fora a primeira vez que se divertira com seus ditos "amigos" humanos. Estavam todas rindo e se divertindo, quando o youko percebe que Maya havia se afastado do grupo.

"Ela foi para o terraço!" – Pensou a raposa antes de se levantar e ir atrás dela.

&&&&&

A noite estava linda.

As estrelas estava radiantemente brilhantes e a brisa fresca da noite passava pelos lindos cabelos da garota que esboçava traços de mulher. "Ou seria uma mulher que esboçava traços de garota?" – Ele não sabia – havia se passado muito tempo desde o seu segundo ano. Desde que se apaixonara por uma garotinha cujo nome era Maya.

- Maya... – Diz o youko que estava fascinado pelas curvas que o vento esboçava em seu corpo, colando a roupa à pele da garota (N/A: Que Kurama tarado esse seu!!\N/S.: Calada! ¬¬)

- Oi!... Diz a garota com um tom que não deixava dúvidas de que ela pretendia esconder um choro melodioso, melancólico.

- Por que está triste? – Diz o youko colocando a ponta de seus dedos na ponta dos cabelos da garota.

- Porque não tenho dúvidas quanto ao que sinto... – Diz a garota sem desviar os olhos da lua

O youko enrubesce um pouco, mas logo volta ao normal.

"Tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender disso..." – Pensa a raposa

- Sente com relação ao quê?

- A você! – Diz a garota finalmente desviando o olhar da lua para olhar diretamente para os olhos do ruivo

"Pensei ter apagado os sentimentos dela!"

- Não pode sentir algo por alguém que não conhece... – Diz o rapaz desviando do contato visual que havia se estabelecido entre os dois, para olhar para a lua.

- Conheço. E a muito tempo... – Diz a garota com tenacidade

- Faz anos que não nos falamos. Mudei muito de lá para cá Maya. – Diz o ruivo que se martirizava por dentro

Maya voltou a olhar para a lua.

- Já te contei que vejo youkais?

Kurama a olhou indignado. Talvez até espantado.

- O que você disse? – Disse Kurama tentando parecer calmo.

- Eu achava que via espíritos. Mas na verdade eu vejo youkais. – Disse a garota com naturalidade na voz de anjo que possuía.

Kurama ficou em silêncio.

- Consegui me lembrar do que aconteceu há anos atrás... Consegui me lembrar de um amor do passado, pelo qual um youko manipulador de plantas das trevas apagou uma parte da minha memória... Não é...? Kurama... – Disse ela com um pouco de raiva na voz.

- Se descobriu que eu sou um youko devia saber que tudo o que eu fiz foi para proteger você! – Disse o ruivo que estava tentando controlar a garota.

- Ao menos diz que sente algo por mim... Algo além da amizade... – Disse a garota em lágrimas

"Se contar a ela o que sinto, ela correrá riscos... Mas por outro lado, ela já tem contato com youkais, e como eles não fizeram nada a ela, devem ser seus amigos... Bom, a única coisa que me impediria de falar para ela o que sinto era sua segurança... Mas como ela já sabe de tudo..."

- Shuuichi!! – Diz a garota, parecendo irritada – Shuuichi! – Diz ao mesmo tempo com raiva e com lágrimas nos olhos

O youko, que olhava para o chão pensativo, olha nos olhos da mulher que se encontrava em sua frente:

- Eu te amo!

- Como é que é? – Disse a garota que de tão espantada parou de chorar e ficou olhando-o, esperando... Esperando que ele repetisse o que acabara de dizer.

- Você disse que queria que eu dissesse que sentia algo por você... Algo além da amizade... – Disse enquanto enlaçava a atenuada cintura de Maya entre seus braços

- Mas... – A garota mal teve tempo de terminar de falar, pois Kurama havia colocado o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Eu te amo! E vou provar meu amor! – Após mencionar essas palavras o youko a beijou.

Kurama havia feito algo que a muito vinha querendo fazer. Tomar em seus braços o único amor que já tivera.

O amor de seu passado.

FIM

Sara (Autora): Baaanzai!! – Feliz, feliz – Meu segundo fanfic, pronto e publicado!

Aislin (Beta/Digitadora): Isso é bom?

Sara: ¬¬U Vou ignorar esse comentário... Ah, e falando em comentários, gente, deixem uma pobre deusa feliz! Apertem o botãozinho de "GO" lá embaixo e deixem sua opinião!  
Aislin: Posso dar a minha?

Sara: Claro! n.n

Aislin: Seu Kurama é tarado.

Sara: ... – Gota – Hn... Alguém tem mais algum comentário? u.ú'

Aislin: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Sara (Suspiro resignado): ...pode... ¬¬''''

Aislin: Você REALMENTE sabe o significado da palavra "tenacidade"? oõ

Sara: Você quer que eu ignore isso ou prefere que eu te mate de forma lenta e dolorosa?

Aislin: Hã... Ignore.

Sara: Que lástima. ¬¬


End file.
